Harry Potter, Headmaster
by Rainbow26
Summary: Harry is now Headmaster of Hogwarts and happily married,but has he made the right choices in his life?
1. Meet the missus!

This is set in the future- everyone's grown up and Harry's married and Headmaster of Hogwarts. Hope that explains it ok!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters cos they belong to J.K.Rowling. Gr8 if I did, though!

This is my first fic so please review (plse no flames)and tell me if you like it! :-)

* * *

Harry sighed. For once, it wasn't with exasperation, but one of those "phew, end-of-the-day" sighs. He glanced over at his wife, who was still busily writing next to the fire.

"Darling, you must have nearly finished that letter by now," he whispered, not wanting to wake the children.

"Almost. Just got to finish this one bit. I've got so much to tell them!"came the whispered reply.

Harry sighed again. He reckoned it to be about 2 hours, then, before he could expect his wife to settle down for the night.

He glanced out the window, the views still astounding him even now. To the left he could see the dark shape of the lake, the full moon shining on its murky waters. The Forbidden Forest, shrouded in darkness dominated the right, and the shadow of Hagrid's Hut seemed small and insignificant beside it.

"Well, I'll be off to bed now," yawned Harry, placing his gaze once more upon his ever-busy wife.

"Okay. Sure. Definitely," was her vague reply, not pausing in her writing once.

"Kiss for goodnight?" he offered his cheek hopefully.

"Mmhmm,"

Harry looked reproachfully at his wife and began to climb the long winding stairs to their bedroom.

"Night, love." He tried once last time to grab her attention. "Is that whispering I hear downstairs?"

She stood up like a shot. "What? Where?"

"Never mind. Just wanted you to take notice of me."

"Sorry, Harry it's just I have to finish this before the last post and I've still got to order the food for the feast and the music's still not organised and Peeves keeps on moving everything as soon as I get it perfect and..."

Harry interrupted her mid-flow. "Slow down! Breathe. In. Out. In. Out. You got it?"

His wife calmed down and took a deep breath. "Sorry. It's just there's so much to do!"

"Look, why don't you come to bed now and you can finish this- he picked up the letter and waved it round for emphasis- in the morning."

"Alright," she muttered.

"Good. You look like you could do with a long sleep," he whispered gently in her ear.

They began to silently ascend the stairs, with Harry sill clutching the letter in one hand.

Suddenly, his wife exclaimed "I'm finishing it the morning though!"

Harry, forgetting the students asleep downstairs, cried out in exasperation:

"HERMIONE!"

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review soon for more chapters! 


	2. Familiar faces

It was the morning of October 31st- Halloween. Harry woke with a start as a fierce pain shot across his forehead, causing him to cry out in agony.

Next to him, Hermione shook herself awake, then looked at Harry in astonishment.

"Harry? What's the matter?" she asked worriedly.

He tried to put the pain to the back of his mind and grinned what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "Oh, it's nothing. Just a twinge in the old scar, that's all. Go back to sleep now, okay?"

"No! Harry, last time your scar hurt it meant trouble and I'm sure it does this time. We've got to take you to see Professor Dumbledore!"

"Hermione. We're not at Hogwarts now. Well we are, but not in the same sense. Professor Dumbledore left long ago," said her husband.

"Oh. Yes. It just feels like we're still students here, in a warped sort of way. Do you understand?"

"Of course." Harry looked at the clock on his bedside table and almost cried out in alarm. "Hermione! It's gone 8 o'clock! Breakfast starts in ten minutes!"

At this both jumped straight out of bed and began dressing in their robes.

Once ready, they began to run down the stairs to the exit when suddenly Hermione stopped short, causing Harry to stumble blindly into her back. "The letter!" she cried, and after squeezing past a frustrated husband, ran back up. She returned a few seconds later- breathless but triumphantly clutching the parchment in her hand.

"Are you ready now?" Harry said.

"Yes, yes," replied Hermione. "Come on, we'll be late!"

As they hurried down the revolving staircase, Harry fired questions at his wife.

"So, why _are_ you writing to Ron then?"

"I wasn't just writing to Ron, _actually_. It is addressed to "The Weasley Family"

"Are you sure you two broke up?" he said suspiciously.

"Of course! Harry, that was over 40 years ago! Anyway, I'm married to you, remember?!"

"Yes, well…" 

"Let's just forget about this and go have breakfast shall we? I'll drop off my letter afterwards," said Hermione.

Harry cheered up at the thought of breakfast, salivating at the thought of a steaming bowl of porridge.

As they approached the Great Hall, two teenagers ran out to meet them.

"Hey, Mum!" said the girl, who looked about 16.

"Hey Dad!" cried the other, a smaller boy of 13.

Hermione gave them each a quick hug. "Morning. Lily, why has your brother got porridge on his hat?"

The boy pulled off his hat and examined it. Spotting the lump of porridge on the point, he licked it then placed it back on his head.

"Ew! James, you are so gross!" shrieked his disgusted sister.

James grinned and went to lick Lily's hat too.

Harry was about to join in when Hermione shouted "That's enough! Back to the question, James, how on earth did you manage to get your breakfast on your hat?"

At this James stopped his giggles and fell quiet. "I dunno, I just… did."

His sister began to protest violently. "Mum, that's not true. Druicien Malfoy put it on there when James wasn't looking! He stole a whole bowl full from the kitchens!"

Harry, who had been looking worriedly through the throng of students in the Great Hall, cried out at this revelation. "How dare he?! Wait 'til I get my hands on those Malfoys, I'll… I'll…"

"Stop it Harry! I can't see Ruby anywhere, can you? Hagrid must have left her to get ready, I suppose, " said Hermione, worriedly.

Suddenly a small girl of about 6 jumped out of a nearby suit of armour. "Ha! Hi Mummy, Daddy, James, Lily!" she yelled.

Her father picked her up and swung her round. "You know sweetie, you kinda had us worried for a minute." He grinned and his youngest daughter smiled back. She was almost identical to Harry with long black hair and emerald green eyes. Her brother was the same, his dark hair always in a mess. Lily however, was different. Her long hair was sandy brown (like Hermione's) yet almost red, and there was a smattering of freckles upon her nose and cheeks. Everyone presumed this to be due to her namesake, Harry's mother, having red hair and freckles.

Still clutching his youngest daughter, Harry walked into the Great Hall, followed by his wife and other children. Lily and James reclaimed their seats at the Gryffindor table, whilst Ruby wriggled out of her father's arms and wandered off to talk to Nearly Headless Nick.

Their parents walked casually up to the High Table and took their seats in the middle. Harry whispered to the Herbology teacher next to him "Morning, Neville." before beginning his morning speech.

"As I'm sure you're all aware, tonight is Halloween. Please note that this is the only time in the whole year that you will be allowed to egg people, transform your faces into horrifying monsters and beg for sweets from teachers. I hope you all enjoy yourselves and… well, I won't keep you any longer. Tuck in!"

He clapped his hands and the empty tables were suddenly filled with pancakes, toast and bowls of porridge.

Whilst the teachers, including Harry and Hermione were busy discussing lesson plans etc. trouble had begun near the Gryffindor table. Druicien Malfoy had been carefully pushing porridge into Ruby's tiny plastic wizard hat, which he had stolen from her bag. When he'd finished, he walked over to Ruby and said nastily

"If you were a proper witch you'd have your hat on. Here- I found it in the floor."

He handed her the hat and she defiantly put it on her head.

As the now-cold porridge slowly began to squelch down from the point on to Ruby's head, she started to cry. Lily and James looked up from their conversations and saw Druicien walking away from their little sister, grinning wickedly. Lily ran over to her, pulled the hat of poor Ruby's head and vaporised all visible porridge. James, seeing that his big sis had the crying-six-year-old situation under control, strode over to Druicien at the Slytherin table, picked up a nearby jug of milk and emptied it right over Druicien's head.

James was just complementing himself on his quick thinking and bravery when Druicien turned round with milk dripping down his face and a look of hatred in his eyes. It was then that James remembered that Druicien was a widely-feared sixth year and he was only a lowly third-year. He ran. Fast.


	3. Plans and Predicaments

Disclaimer: I forgot to do this at the start of the last chapter, so for all those weird people out there who are actually bothering to read this, I don't own the Potter empire, just James Potter Jnr, Lily Potter Jnr, Ruby Potter, Druicien Malfoy and any other new people who might pop up along the way! By the way: in this fic Sirius never died because somehow he escaped from the Department of Mysteries, and I can't believe that J.K.Rowling killed him off.

Anyway, enough from me, here's chapter 3!

Harry glanced up and watched his son sprint out of the Great Hall, with Draco Malfoy's kid in tow. He stood up, tipping his chair over backwards, and raced after them.

About ten minutes later he found James crouched at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He had a black eye and was covered in scratches and bruises. "Son? Are…are you okay?"

James raised his head slowly, as if it was painful to move. "Yeah, sure… never been better…"

"I'm going to sue Draco Malfoy for every penny he's got."  
"No, Dad! Look- if you start stirrin' you'll just get me in more trouble. I'll sort this out my way, alright?"

His father looked at him carefully. James showed the same determination and courage as him, but sometimes went too far. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid." His son nodded. "Good. Then I suggest that you show Malfoy who's boss- simple stuff works best. I'd try a bit of transfiguration on him and his cronies, you know- extra noses, botoxed lips, the works."

James stared at him with new-found admiration. "Thanks, Dad." Harry helped him to his feet and they walked back to the castle together, James supported with a single, muscular arm by his father.

**That evening (Halloween night)**

Hermione, levitating in the air 10 feet above the ground, surveyed the scene below her with satisfaction. Professor Flitwick, who was still going at the grand old age of 102, was bewitching pumpkins to jump on anyone who passed- Professor Snape was the first of many to turn a fetching shade of orange as he strolled down the Great Hall.

They'd done it. She knew everything was going to be alright. Witches' Coven, the band hired, was setting up in the corner and the hall looked perfect, with bats flitting across the dark, stormy ceiling and more spiderwebs than usual covering each statue. The final touch was when the students entered, almost all-sporting weird facial disfigurements. Hermione chuckled happily as Ardal Finnigan (a sixth year) came in, with bright green arms, purple ear hair and a spider hanging from each nostril.

She floated slowly down into her seat, thinking back to her Halloweens at Hogwarts. The first was probably the most eventful- after all, being attacked by a twelve-foot troll is not something you forget easily. In her second year, she'd missed the Halloween feast yet again after having to attend Nearly-Headless Nick's Deathday party and the third year had resulted in a "mass murderer" breaking into the Gryffindor tower. This "murderer" had turned out to be Harry's godfather, and now had 4 other godchildren (Lily, James, Ruby and Ron's son, Cannon) and a daughter of his own, Hazel. After several pleas from Harry and Hermione, he'd agreed to be the assistant Care of Magical Creatures professor- living with a hippogriff for years teaches you a whole lot about "magical" (dangerous more like, thought Hermione) creatures.

Hermione suddenly realised that Harry and James weren't present and cast a worried eye over the mass of students in front of her. Maybe there'd been another Quidditch practise scheduled and Harry had gone to watch, she thought. But this couldn't be, for she could see the captain of the Gryffindor team busy discussing tactics with his chasers. She breathed a sigh of relief as father and son entered, with James limping ever so slightly. One eye looked swollen and painful- the other was clamped shut. Hermione ran down the Great Hall to them.

"James?! Whatever happened to you? Why is your eye so puffed up that I could see it from the top table? Speak to me James!"

"It's fine, Mum. Dad sorted it. Now just let me sit down and speak to my little sister." Ruby had appeared and was tugging on James' robe.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you're going to be like that…" and marched back up to her seat, dragging Harry behind her.

Lily arrived a few minutes later and sat the other side of James. "Whoah! So who decked you this time, bro?"

"Guess," groaned James.

"Not Malfoy." Her brother nodded. "James, that's the third time this term! You've got to make a stand, fight for what you believe in!"

He couldn't surpress a smile at his sister's corniness. "Lil, have you been watching those muggle hippie films again?" This time it was Lily who nodded shyly. "Ha! Anyway, don't worry- I have an idea…"

"Last time you said that we were sitting detentions for a month! No way am I following one of your stupid "_ideas" _again." She sniffed haughtily and began talking pointedly to Kate Longbottom.

James was stunned for a few seconds at Lily's point-blank refusal to help, then remembered he had two sisters… and one adored him so much that she'd do anything for her brother… anything…

Sorry it's such a short chapter but hopefully they'll get longer as I go. (Fear the last chapter, believe me. It'll probably take you 3 hours to plough through.)Just realised that nothing really happens in this so far, so I'm going to try and make it more interesting! Thanks to all my reviewers- I'm aiming for 15 reviews! Oh, and merry Christmas to all peeps on fanfic, and a happy new year!!


	4. A cunning plan

Thank you so much to all the people who reviewed my last chapter, in fact everyone who's reviewed this fic so far! :-)

* * *

James stormed out of Professor Snape's classroom, slamming the door behind him. How was it his fault if Drucilla Malfoy had crept up to his cauldron and tipped it over? Didn't he have a right to hit her? There was no point in going to see his Mum, the Head of Gryffindor- she was busy teaching classes. Uncle Sirius had a free period third lesson though… The brilliance of this plan made him grin and he sprinted down the corridor and out to Hagrid's hut. 

He'd given up on knocking years ago- it just annoyed his Uncles and made Sabre agitated. James peered round the door and found Sirius and Ruby playing poker at the table. "Hey," he said. "Room for another?"

Sirius turned round. "Yeah, sure, we're nearly done." He dealt out a few more cards and then said casually "Aren't you meant to be in lessons right now?"

"Snape can't be called a teacher, so no, I wasn't in a lesson."

"Oh, if it's Potions that's alright." Sirius sighed theatrically as Ruby beat him. "You listening Rubes? When you're big enough to go to Hogwarts you have my permission to skip Potions lessons." Ruby giggled and looked at her brother.

"Are you gonna sit down cos I wanna beat Uncle Sirius again!"

"Yeah, sure." James pulled up a chair and watched his "uncle" deal out the cards.

"So, have you had the whole "what-do-you-want-to-do-when-you're-older" thing yet? "When I was here we didn't have it 'til fifth year," Sirius said conversationally.

"Had it last week."

"So… what did you say? You don't want to be a supposed murderer like your favourite godfather do you?"

James laughed but looked warily at Sirius over his cards. "No, sorry. I said… I said I wanted to be an Auror. I mean, I know it's really hard work and everything but I really think I could make it and you get paid tons of cash and…"

Sirius interrupted him. "Does…Harry, I mean your dad, know about this?"

"No, not yet. He's been so busy lately with preparing a Thanksgiving feast for all the Americans that I haven't had time. Why?"

"When Harry was a few years older than you he had the whole "what-do-you-want-to-do-when-you're-older" thing. Like you, he said Auror. James and Lily, your grandparents- yes they have the same names as you and your sister. Not you Rubes, you know you were named after Uncle Hagrid. Honestly, doesn't your father tell you anything? - were Aurors too, so I suppose he wanted to be like them. But about ten years later, your brother and sister were born and Harry spent all his time looking after them whilst your mum was working."

"I can't imagine Ally and Mark needing looking after," said Ruby thoughtfully.

"Well they did when they were little, babe," said Sirius. "Now let me finish telling my story." He took a deep breath and carried on. "Then, when Ally and Mark had left home, your dad looked in to being an Auror again. But then Professor Dumbledore retired and asked him to take over. Well, you won't believe how much Dumbledore has done for Harry- he couldn't really say no. So ever since that day, he's been the Head of Hogwarts and yeah, he loves it, but I guess he's always had this nagging feeling of what might have been. Now do you see why he might feel slightly… jealous if you became one?"

James was about to reply when Hagrid walked in and patted Sabre on the head. "Mornin'. Int that girl o'your's meant to be comin' over today Sirius?" he boomed. He looked up and saw James sitting at the table. "Aren't you meant t'be in class?"

Again, James was about to speak, when Sirius answered for him. "Hagrid- Midnight isn't coming til lunchtime, though why she chose a mealtime to come and visit us I don't know. Your cooking is worse than mine is, and that's saying something. Maybe we can get her to cook for us… Anyway, I've given James permission to stay here for third period cos he has Potions. Happy now?"

Hagrid shrugged and began to make tea on the stove. "You shouldn't go makin' trouble, James."

"Ah, well. Snape won't miss me," James replied. "Hey, Rubes- wanna go play outside for a while?" Ruby nodded excitedly, grabbed her brother's hand and dragged him out the door.

"So, Rubes…" he said casually, watching Ruby throw an old quaffle in the air and catch it again. "Ever wanted to get Malfoy back for what he did to your hat?"

His sister stopped and looked at him. The quaffle hit her on the head, but it didn't seem to register. "Yeah. I wanna get him back so bad!" she yelled.

"Whoa! Chill out, sis!" He beckoned her over. "I have a plan…"

"A cunning plan?"

"Yes a cunning…"

"Is it as cunning as a fox who's just been made Professor of Cunning at Oxford University?"

"Yes! Ruby be quiet and listen. That was meant to be a dramatic ending!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Right, now where was I?"

"The cunning plan that's as cunning as a…-"

"Ruby!"

* * *

Well that was chapter 4 folks! Had to add that bit from Blackadder at the end, I think that's classic. Sorry to keep you in suspense about the whole plan thing. All will soon be revealed… mwahahahahahahaha! 

-Here's a poem I found (sadly that doesn't belong to me either- property of Lindsay Macrae) - lol

_The Godfather (Part II) (Part I was boring)_

_He met me at my christening  
__When I was small and slimy.  
__He nearly dropped me in the font_  
_The vicar shouted "blimey!"_

Anyway, please press that little button in the bottom left hand corner that says GO! Thank you.


	5. Siblings and Arguments

Massive thanks to all of my reviewers! Big grin the size of Jupiter Just for reference, The Hut is Hagrid's Hut, but I couldn't really call it that with Sirius there too. Also, I couldn't face Sirius being about 80, it's not right! So what happened was when he had the near miss or whatever in the Department of Mysteries he remained that age forever. Anyway, here's chapter 4! :-)

* * *

Lily watched her siblings, heads bent in the corner of the common room, with suspicion. They were definitely up to something… She wandered casually over until she was standing behind Ruby, then struck. Her sister broke out in screams of laughter. 

"Lily!" yelled James. "We're trying to have a private conversation here."

"Ok, ok! Just got some interesting news for you…"

"What?" James asked, his attention diverted.

"Depends whether you tell me what you're doing first…" Lily teased.

"We'll tell you Lily!" Ruby cried. "But I wanna know your secret first!"

"Guess what? Mark and Ally are here- I saw them go into The Hut about 10 minutes ago!"

"And you didn't tell us, why?" James inquired, trying to sound offended.

Lily smiled sweetly. "You didn't ask."

The threesome sprinted across the grass, snowflakes falling softly in their hair, until they burst gasping through their uncles' door.

"Where…where are they?" said Lily, breathlessly.

Sirius and Hagrid exchanged knowing looks. "Who?" asked Sirius innocently.

"You know who! Mark and Ally- we saw them arrive."

"Surprise!" A tall, dark haired man with sparkling green eyes bounded out of the shadows, closely followed by his identical twin.

"You're here!" Ruby ran up and jumped into Mark's arms. Lily embraced them both warmly whilst James strolled across, gave Ally a quick, embarrassed peck on the cheek and Mark a short bear hug.

"So, what's been happening since we were away?" Ally asked, with her arm around Lily's shoulders.

"Lily's got a boyfriend!" teased James.

"No I haven't!"

"She's dating Kyle Zabini."

Hagrid looked up worriedly at this. "Are ya now? Yer don't want to mix with them Zabinis, girl. Friend of that Druicien Malfoy, in't he?"

"He's really nice… he's not like the evil Kyle you hear about when he's with me," Lily tried to explain.

Sirius stood up, his chair scraping against the cold stone floor. "So he has a reputation?"

"NO! Uncle Sirius, he's not like that. He's-"

"I think I've heard enough. No one messes with my god daughter and gets away with it."

He stormed out into the grounds, slamming the door behind him. They watched him fight through the blizzard that had risen up since their arrival, wearing only a thin jumper.

"Well…" said James to the twins. "Welcome home?"

**The next day **

The five siblings burst wet and laughing into the common room, Ruby clutching Ally's hand with a soggy woolen mitten. They stopped when they saw Kate Longbottom looking at them with a serious expression on her face. They glanced around and saw everyone become quiet. "Didn't you hear?" she asked them solemnly.

"Hear what?" Mark asked, shaking his wet black hair like a dog and making Ruby giggle.

"Your parents arguing down in the Room of Requirement. We could hear them in the library."

"But…they never argue. Well, not seriously anyway," James protested.

"This one sounded pretty serious to me," Kate said.

"We'll go check it out." Ally led her siblings back out again.

* * *

Ok, bad ending, but the argument might not be what you expected… 

Mwahahahahahahaha!

I love these:

-One tequila, two tequila, three tequila, floor.

-Everyone has a photographic memory. Some don't have film.

Hehe. :-)


	6. Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Don't sue me!

Next chapter up peeps!

* * *

They could hear the shouting three corridors away, slowly growing louder and louder until they were outside the Room of Requirement. Mark reached for the handle, when the volume increased yet further.

"What do you mean she's not my daughter?" The five froze, barely daring to breathe.

"Of course she's my daughter- what do you think I am, stupid?"

"I could answer that but I'm choosing not to."

I think I know who's my own flesh and blood."

"Well obviously you don't! Because she's not- never has been, never will be."

"Well, when? And if she's not my daughter than who is her real father, huh?"

There were a few seconds of silence.

"No. No it can't be, he wouldn't do something like this to me!"

"It is," came the whispered reply.

"I don't believe this. First I discover Lily's boyfriend-" Lily gasped and Mark put his hand over her mouth. "-And now this! Why right before Christmas, Hermione? Why?"

Ally and Mark gently steered their younger siblings away from the door and back to the common room.

"Why were they arguing?" Ruby asked over and over again.

"I don't know sweetie," lied Ally each time.

"But you must know! You and Mark are Dragon Handiers. You know everything!"

"Dragon Handlers sweetie. And I don't know everything!"

They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" she asked.

"Buckbeak."

The portrait swung forward, revealing dozens of expectant faces looking at them inquisitively.

"Go away." Mark said tiredly. When no one moved, he raised his voice. "Just go away, all of you! Leave us alone."

The Gryffindors scattered to their respective dormitories, a few daring to squeeze past the Potters out into the corridor. Only Cannon Weasley remained. He watched his friends sink slowly into chairs by the fire, Ruby on Ally's lap. "Where have you guys been then? Kate said something about a family argument but I didn't really get any details."

Faced with a stony silence, he continued. "I mean, I've known you lot forever, and you can tell me what's going on. So…spill."

"You wanna know what's going on, Cannon?" Lily stood up, her eyes fiery with anger. "Well here's a question. How would you feel if you found out that your dad wasn't your dad and you'd been lied to your whole life?"

"Hey, it might not be you," James said softly.

"Well it's not Ally is it? She's a twin. And since when were you a daughter? It's me, it must be!"

"Ok, now rewind and explain what on earth you're talking about!" Cannon gave Lily a quick hug and stood with his arm around her.

"We heard Mum and… Dad arguing in the Room of Requirement and-"

James interrupted. "Actually, half the castle knew about it before us."

"James, shut it. And…well Dad said something about one of us not being his daughter and it's me. I just know it."

"You know your problem Lils?" Lily looked up, tears running down her face. "You worry too much. Now-" he looked at the twins "-are you two staying here or at The Hut or what?"

Mark replied with a wary look at Lily, "Dad put an extra bed in James and Lily's dormitories for us."

Cannon turned to talk to Ally, only to find her and Ruby, arms wrapped tightly round each other, asleep. "I think they'd better stay there for tonight," he whispered. "James, send an owl down to Hagrid will you?"

James sprinted out the common room to the owlery.

Mark took charge. "Lil, get a blanket for them and Cannon- go to sleep mate. It's not your fault."

As a purple sheet appeared and drifted on to Ally and Ruby, Lily's head began to lull forwards and her brother picked her up and laid her on the sofa. "Night, honey," he whispered softly. Mark looked out the window as a white owl, standing out like a ghost against the fiery sunset, swooped across the grounds.

* * *

Sorry it such a short chapter but it seemed right to leave it there.

Few questions:

-Is a fly without wings called a walk?

-Is there another word for a synonym?

-If a person says to you "What I am telling you is a lie" are they lying or telling the truth?

lol

Thanks to all my reviewers- **Monai** I hope I've answered all your questions! Harry is about 56 in this.

Please keep reviewing, I get this little happy buzz every time I get a review! :-)


	7. Owls

Hi, peeps, new chapter up! Sorry it's taken so long, but I had horribly horrible writer's block. Read and, hopefully, enjoy :-)

* * *

James yawned and sleepily opened his eyes as sunlight streamed in through an open window. "Mark?" he mumbled. "Ally?" Sitting up, James took in his surroundings. This wasn't his dormitory. Then the drama of the night before came rushing back to him with a horrible jolt- the gossiping eyes that had watched the Potters enter the Common Room, the argument between his parents, finding out one of his sisters was only half-related to him. Suddenly, as he felt something fall on his shoulder with a sickening plop, he realised he must have fallen asleep in the Owlery. James stood up quickly, and then felt dizziness take over as his head tried to adjust to the new level of altitude. Once his body decided to be reasonable again, he staggered out of the door and down to the Great Hall, pangs of worry streaking through his mind.

The Hall was nearly empty; only the Gryffindor Table had any occupants. His brother and sisters.

"James!" cried Lily, running towards him with outstretched arms. "You won't believe how worried we were about you!"

He shrugged, absently fending off the hugs that his middle sister was smothering him with. "I just needed to think, that's all."

"Well couldn't you have thought in the Common Room?" frowned Mark. "Hey, you

didn't even send that letter, did you? We got no amount of grief from

Hagrid this morning, saying how we'd worried him and Sirius sick."

James tried to defend himself, but was interrupted by his brother.

"Then whilst we're all going out of our minds, you swan in here as if nothing's happened, and you're the king of the world," Mark spat, standing up and walking calmly and deliberately towards him.

"I didn't!" yelled James, and found, to his dismay, that sparkling wet tears were sliding down his cheek. "It's not my fault!"

"It never is, is it?" Mark bellowed. "Not when Lily or Ruby get in trouble through your hare-brained schemes, or when you come in bruised all over because of some fight with Malfoy's son. And, I suppose, it won't be your fault if you flunk your OWLs, or NEWTs? It'll be Mum's or Dad's, or mine and Ally's for 'not being here enough.' "

Ally picked up Ruby, who had begun sobbing gently into her cold porridge, and hugged her tightly; Lily, her eyes still red from the previous evening, stepped nervously between the two boys. Before she could cry out for them to stop- that they were scaring Ruby, they were scaring _her_- Mark delivered his final punch.

"And, _little brother_, I've found out about your latest 'idea.' What were you honestly thinking? Even if our parents do run this school, you'll still get chucked out, and so will Rubes, before she's even started here."

"Mark, it won't- this one's foolproof, it can't go wrong," protested James.

"How much are you willing to bet on that?" Mark snarled, before grabbing Ruby off of Ally and striding out of the Great Hall.

Lily began to clap, slowly and mockingly. "Thank for that, James. Just what I needed."

* * *

So, what do you think? Pleeeeease review, and massive thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! 


End file.
